kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay/Kevin and Mel's (One Post A Month) Roleplay
Characters Kevin *'Des _______', child of Morpheus Mel *[http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Pamina_Clayton Pamina Clayton], child of Morpheus *[http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Caitlyn_Edison Caitlyn Edison], child of Ariadne Other Characters *'Rester', Pamina's cat *'______', the healing calico cat *'Lilly', child of Persephone *'"Princes of Lies"' **'"The Jester"', "child" of Tartarus **'Unnamed', "child" of Lethe Roleplay Half of a Whole A Game of Hide and Seek Isn't That What Friends Are For? The hooded leader of the trio does not accept Cait's game plan of using the door she created to buy her and her allies time to escape from their assailants. Instead, he gestures for his partners to ready themselves by the wall. Focusing upon an area of the labyrinth wall, he causes a part of it (large enough for them to fit through) to completely vanish into oblivion. Knowing that Cait has full control over the labyrinth, it shouldn't be long before she is aware of the breach, thus reassembling the vanished area of the labyrinth wall to prevent their escape. So immediately after a part of the wall vanishes, they proceeded to make a swift exit out of the labyrinth through the newly created breach, hopefully giving Cait no time to react to the sudden turn of events. Lilly: she was away from the crowd but upon seeing the action that her group was taken she began having second thoughts and with that she used her powers to make a dense fog appear. The fog was dense and it appeared toward the fading maze and soon she made vines appear at the foot of cait, des and pamina trying to pull all three of them out of the maze and out of her leaders way. She knew she was committing treason but jester was going to far... "The Jester": "The Jester" creates a field of dark and negative energy to restraint Lilly and Des and company from moving (stopping Lilly from pulling their attackees out of the maze). "The Jester" takes out a knife from beneath his cloak. Using it to caress Lilly's cheek and neck, he creates a deep pit beside her. "Sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite," he whispered into Lilly's ear before pushing her down into the pit. Afterwards, “The Jester” conjures a shadowy Typhon (it's much weaker than its godlike counterpart, but not weak nonetheless) in the pit. Screams of excruciating pain can be heard from the pit as the Typhon begins to crush and rip Lilly apart with its exceptional strength. "The Jester" then turned to the others with a dark, mischievous grin. "Sorry about the 'interruption' we just had. No worries though, I've dealt with it 'accordingly'. But, where did you think you're going, sillies?" After a burst of uncontrollable laughter, he continued, "The game has only just begun." As he said that, he gave Des, Cait, and Pamina a murderous glare. Lilly: as expected jester took her for granted as despite her weak appearance she managed to give the monster a fight. The scream everyone heard was of her getting hurt from the monster claws either way that was the only thing that the monster managed to touch. It took her an hour before she managed to defeat the monster thanking the Gods it was winter as with that she was able to call upon an army of undead under her stead. Soon enough she fainted from exhaustion but in her heart she wanted revenge on jester. Cait: she stared at the boy as he pushed his own comrade into the pit. She was aware the girl was helping them but pushing her off into the pit was a bit too far. What the hell!! She yelled out wanting answers. She was your friend you don't just kill them for one mistake! "The Jester": The Jester chuckles, "Friend. Fiend. Fend. Rend. Bent. Resent. Resentment. Isn't that what friends are for?" "The Jester takes the knife that he used to caress Lilly's cheek and neck earlier, licking off the residue of her blood, then he continued. "Let's just say that I'm simply returning the favor." He then stopped to look at his pocket watch, "I'm afraid that this game of ours must come to an end 'for now', it seems that we are out of time." "The Jester" conceals his pocket watch back within his cloak, "The 'Princes of Lies' must now excuse ourselves." In an instance, the two vanishes without a trace. There's not a single sign of shadow traveling or them concealing themselves, almost as if they never there or existed all along and what had happened was far too real to be a dream. Pamina: being the most able out of the three she got up stepped on the place where everyone did but saw nothing what the hell.. she fell to her knees trying to make sense of this all just happened?? she looked at cait whom liked her was speechless then turn to des hoping for an answer Des: "Beats me—" Des abruptly stops his speech as the wind suddenly picks up, reaching incredible knots of speed within a matter of seconds. Des' eyes widen as he turns and see a massive tornado that lies merely a few hundred meters away causing unimaginable destruction in its wake; trees are being ripped from their roots, debris are being flung with great velocity, and buildings crumble from the tempest. The cyclone continues to swiftly move towards camp grounds with zero signs of dissipation any time soon. It’s ticking down the crucial seconds until camp will be left in utter ruin, along with the Broken Covenant sanctuary soon afterwards of course. Sounds of chaos and distress can be heard coming from the direction of camp grounds—the sounds of demigods and nymphs alike making a foolish attempt to run for their lives. A medium size tree barely misses the trio by a few meters as it is ripped airborne by the cyclone's force. Only a second afterwards, a massive tree, ripped from the ground by the force of the massive cyclone comes airborne, heading towards Des, Pamina, and Cait with a velocity amplified with the wind speed the cyclone created. OOC: Did I mention that Des' dreams eventually collapses on/destroys itself ">~